


If Keith Met Lance Through Tinder

by Annzy_Bananzy, huntinghunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's all over text so it's just their words, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Online Dating, Pick-up lines?, Tinder, We got the idea from a card game, You're welcome for these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annzy_Bananzy/pseuds/Annzy_Bananzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntinghunter/pseuds/huntinghunter
Summary: Short drabble featuring a pick-up line war (if you can really call them that). Honestly, we bought a card game with some cards we thought would fit each of the characters perfectly and decided we wanted to write a very short - under 1,000 word - oneshot about these lines. Hope you enjoy!Forewarning: It is written in short texts to each other, so if you don't like that type of style, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 30





	If Keith Met Lance Through Tinder

**Name** : Lance Gonzalez 

**Age** : 25 

**Looking for** : Men and women 

**Profile picture** : tan boy with blue eyes and brown hair, winking at the camera with a flower crown of roses in all colors of the rainbow and a rosy filter. 

**Other pictures** : him hugging the neck of a cow, him at the beach at sunset, him playing games with his siblings/friends. 

**Description** : I have terrible taste in partners so chances are I will say yes! 

**Name** : Keith Kogane

 **Age** : 27

 **Looking for** : Men

 **Profile picture** : pale boy with brown eyes and black hair leaning up against his motorcycle with his leather jacket

 **Description** : Hi! I created this profile for my son to help get him out of our basement. He’s a bit of a fixer-upper but must be very virile given all the tissue and moisturizer that disappear around here.

Chat log:

* * *

 **Lance** : They say nice guys finish last. And I’m a very nice guy. ;) 

**Keith** : Do you like bad boys? Cause I’m bad at everything. 

**Lance** : The only thing lower than my standards is my self-esteem. 

**Keith** : I’m the next horrible mistake that you’ll tell everyone about. 

**Lance** : I speak three languages fluently, including the language of luuurve. 

**Keith** : I enjoy spontaneous cuddles and holding hands at the gun range.

 **Lance** : Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I post more pictures? 

**Keith** : I believe in the law of attraction but not the laws about gun control. 

**Lance** : Do you need a bandaid? I thought maybe you scraped your knee falling for me. 

**Keith** : I’m a self-starter looking for companionship and fun and I have absolutely no interest in murder. 

**Lance** : Hope you have a library card, cause you’re gonna wanna check me out. 

**Keith** : I’m a cop. So if you’ve ever thought “fuck the police,” now’s your chance. 

**Lance** : Fuck, you’re a cop? I’ve always loved a man in uniform. 

**Keith** : Okay, I’m done. I don’t know what else to say and you’re way to smooth with this. I’ve just been pulling these out of my butt, yet you seem to be doing perfectly fine.

 **Lance** : Haha, I basically used all my starters on you. But now that we’re done with the pick-up-line competition, I have to ask WHAT is up with your profile description?? 

**Keith** : My guardian and I got drunk one day. He decided it would be an absolutely amazing idea to make a Tinder profile for me. He proceeds to put that in my bio. I’ve just decided to keep it because I was going to delete this anyways and didn’t expect anyone to actually message me.

 **Lance** : Aaaaah, makes sense. Honestly I expected this to either be a joke account, or truly real and I’d /actually/ be talking to your guardian about you. Which I would have noped out of real quick because that would make me feel SUPER weird. 

**Lance** : Also, I do actually speak English and Spanish fluently. And I’m pretty decent in love ;) 

An entire day later

 **Keith** : And I’m actually a cop

 **Lance** : Oh my gosh XD Are you actually virile, too? 

Another entire day later

 **Keith** : What do you do for work? Because I think this is harassment and I have the authority to arrest you.

 **Lance** : Kinky ;) 

**Lance** : Haha, I’m sorry, I’ll back off a bit - I don’t actually want to make you uncomfortable. 

**Lance** : As for work, I went to school to become a Spanish teacher, but now I’m going back to get my nursing degree. Still teach Spanish though - need that money, yo. 

**Keith** : I’m really awkward so I have no idea what to say.

 **Keith** : But that’s cool, teaching is a good profession.

 **Lance** : Yeah! I really enjoy it - I honestly might continue teaching Spanish on the side after becoming a nurse. Idk, haha, it was really hard for me to pick a profession. I thought about becoming a professional chef, then owning my own pet store - oh I worked as a lifeguard in high school, too. 

**Lance** : And you’re doing fine! I feel really lucky that you’re still trying to talk to me then ;) 

An entire day later 

**Lance** : I can tell my flirting turns you off. I’m sorry. I just think you’re pretty cool 

**Lance** : Okay that sounded lame - I think you’re interesting 

**Lance** : Wait, that was worse 

**Lance** : Please save me 

**Keith** : Are you feigning awkwardness so I feel better or is this sincerity?

 **Lance** : ... A little of both? XD I just wanna keep talking to you 

**Keith** : That’s both endearing and also mildly frustrating.

 **Keith** : Your flirting doesn’t turn me off, I just don’t know how to respond to it. 

**Keith** : You’re pretty cool yourself.

 **Lance** : Aww <3 

**Lance** : Thanks, that makes me feel a bit better. 

**Lance** : So, I’ll just take a shot in the dark then - want to meet me in person? 

**Lance** : Like, on a date... with me?

 **Lance** : I’m trying to ask you on a date here.

 **Lance** : Keyword - trying.

Another entire day later

 **Keith** : A date sounds nice.

 **Keith** : As long as you stop trying to act awkward.

 **Lance** : Deal!! 

**Lance** : But I actually wasn’t acting that time XD 

**Lance** : I was legit nervous 

**Lance** : BUT YOU SAID YES!! 

**Lance** : Where would you like to meet up? Coffee shops are pretty classic, though I wouldn’t mind taking you somewhere fancy <3 


End file.
